


His Laugh

by akwardcadabra



Category: Versailles (TV 2015)
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, Dancing, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, How Do I Tag, I can actually write something not angsty, Just Lighthearted, M/M, Masquerade Ball, Romance, monchevy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 09:45:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13268856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akwardcadabra/pseuds/akwardcadabra
Summary: At a Masquerade Ball in Versailles, Louis and Philippe dress up exactly the same and the Chevalier has a hard time telling them apart.





	His Laugh

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to write something for Monchevy, because I simply adore them and this whole show.  
> This is my first Monchevy/Versailles fanfiction, so please be gentle.  
> I obviously own nothing but this story.  
> Enjoy ^^

Music filled the room, laughter and muffled conversations followed, as the Chevalier walked up to the doors behind which the masquerade ball was currently taking place. Louis had escorted Philippe inside and the Chevalier was now going to join them, as well. Adjusting his mask for the last time, he walked up to the door and straight into the room.

He took a moment to take in the scene; there was music playing, everything was decorated very nicely and delicious looking food was on display. Slowly, he walked closer to the center of the room and started to look around for his lover. Surely, Philippe had to be in close proximity. Gingerly, he started walking around the outlines of the dance floor. 

Then, out of the corner of his eye, he caught a glimpse of beautiful, long, dark locks that could only belong to his Monsieur. He made his way over to the man right away and wrapped both of his arms around the man’s middle in a loving embrace, before he put his head on the brunet's shoulder.

“You look absolutely ravishing tonight, Mignonette.” The blond cooed, “I hope you will share a small dance with me. If not, I would be terribly disappointed.”

“Chevalier, my love?” The blond suddenly heard a disembodied voice from behind him and quickly turned, recognizing the voice to belong to Philippe.

Now terribly confused he looked at his lover and then back at the other male, he had just embraced. As the dawning realization of what had happened fully hit him, his face turned a slight scarlet colour. The other man –dressed entirely like Philippe- spoke up, confirming his suspicion.

“I am not Philippe.” Louis stated, slowly lifting his mask to reveal his face, “But I can assure you that you are not the only one that was not able to tell my brother and me apart.” He said and the Chevalier could hear the amusement in his voice.

Philippe behind him gave an amused laugh, “Oh, my dear Chevalier.” He cooed, walking up to him and cupping his cheeks, “Can you really not tell my brother and me apart as soon as you cannot see our eyes and noses?”

“To my defense, I only saw your brother’s back.” The blond laughed lightly, “If I had seen his front, I would have surely been able to tell the two of you apart.”

“I am sure of that.” Philippe said mockingly, “But I heard your words and I hope that you will keep your promise and share a dance with me.”

“As you wish, Mignonette.” The blond cooed and took the brunet’s hand, “Well then let us dance, yes?”

“Yes.” Philippe smiled and followed the Chevalier onto the dance floor just as a new song was being played.

As they danced, Philippe could see his brother watching them from the edge of the dance floor. The king caught his eyes and a small smile graced the older man’s lips, before he turned on his heel and walked off to talk to someone else. Philippe looked back at the Chevalier and gave a small smile, before he let himself be emerged in the dance.

As the evening went on, Philippe and the Chevalier decided to leave for the prince’s room. Before they left, Philippe announced that he wanted to speak to his brother first and the Chevalier let him go, promising to wait just by the door for him.

Merely minutes later, Philippe returned together with his brother, both of them wearing the masks and looking at him.

“Now, can you tell us apart?” Philippe laughed lightly, “Both of us facing you, standing next to one another.”

“Now you should be able to tell us apart, should you not?” Louis asked, not moving from the spot he was in.

The blond gave a chuckle, a little nervousness making its way into his laugh, as he eyed both of the man in front of him. Slowly, he looked back and forth between them, trying to tell them apart. If only the music had not been as loud, he would have been able to tell them apart by their voices, but they were so close to the musicians that this was surely not an option.

“Is it really this hard?” Philippe asked, clearly amused and Louis nodded in agreement. He gave a little laughed, looking at his blond lover.

“He is not the only one to have a hard time telling us apart, however. Apparently it is not as easy as I would have predicted it to be.” Louis said.

The Chevalier let his teeth pierce the inside of his lip, as he gave a defeated sighed, “I am fairly sure that you are Philippe.” He said, pointing at the very same.

“Yes!” Philippe exclaimed, clapping his hands twice, “I told you he would be able to tell us apart.”

Louis gave a soft laugh, “I was certain he would not be able to do so. I suppose he does know you fairly well.”

“Yes.” The Chevalier exclaimed proudly, “I could tell by Philippe’s laugh. I would recognize his laugh any day. I could identify it in a room of hundreds of people.”

“That is really endearing.” Philippe cooed, “Now let us leave. Good night, brother.”

“Good night, Philippe.” Louis smiled, “And good night, Chevalier.”

“Good night, Your Majesty.” The Chevalier said and both him and his lover watched as Louis walked away. The blond looked back up at his lover.

“I hope we can have a little bit of entertainment all by ourselves.” He cooed.

“Of course we can.” Philippe laughed as they both left and the Chevalier smiled.

“Indeed, I would recognize that utterly beautiful laugh anywhere.”


End file.
